


Homemade Dynamite

by mcmachine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: Set during season nine. It's a teaching hospital and someone finds it best to take advantage of that. Jackson teaching April a few new positions.





	Homemade Dynamite

"Ow– oh, no, ow!"

April winced as she slipped and fell onto the mattress of the on-call room bed, scrunching up her nose as she looked back over her shoulder and up at Jackson still above her. As much as her job kept her moving around constantly throughout the day, it wasn't one that required much flexibility. Standing for hours in an operating room practically demand the exact opposite of one's body. Stiffness became a natural part of it. The bend that Jackson was trying to get out of her hip right now just was not feasible.

"That one is going to be a no go." She shifted my hips and flopped onto her back, chest rising and falling just a little heavier than usual. "I do not have the flexibility for – wait, what did you even call that?"

"Not sure," Jackson admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders, sinking back to sit on his heels. "But it's really good for the both of us, trust me. I've done it before."

April scrunched her nose at him. "Do you have to talk about your past sexual conquests when I'm literally naked?"

"Sorry," he apologized and reached between her legs. His thumb found her clit and rolled across the sensitive nub, a cocky smirk growing across his lips when her hips rolled upward toward the touch. "Does that make it any better?" He asked.

"Mmhm," she moaned out, arching her back. "Yes, yes it does. Don't stop."

A grin tugging his handsome features wide open, two fingers slipped inside of her dripping wet core to give a few lazy thrusts. Though she hadn't come yet, she was completely soaked, easy to move thick digits inside of her despite just how tight she was. Turned out her narrow hips meant narrow everything and he would be the last person to complain about that. Sex with her was phenomenal.

"There are a few other things that I could teach you," Jackson murmured, shifting to lay down on his stomach between her legs and placing an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her thigh. He then nipped at the skin, gentle and teasing.

"I don't think this is what they mean by a teaching hospital," April groaned.

One more smirk was offered to the redhead for only a brief moment before Jackson focused on burying himself between her thighs, mouth taking over where his fingers had been moments ago. He licked and sucked at every sensitive bit of skin that he could, obsessed with the sweet taste to be found there. The noises that April made above him were only further motivation, hearing vulgar words and phrases that only he and no one else was able to get out of her.

Despite what she was hoping for, he doesn't bring her over the edge. Instead, he pulled her just to with expertise strokes of his tongue and some gentle sucking around her sensitive clit, stopping himself when he could tell that she was just about to finish.

"W–what…" April stuttered out, raising her head to look up at him.

"Let's try something new," Jackson suggested, running his hand up and down along her thigh.

"What?" She asked as she reached down between her legs, running her nails across the top of his head and through the short, tight curls there. She liked that his hair was growing out some. It gave her something more to toy around with.

Another tender kiss was placed on the inside of her thighs. "I want to do something with you on top."

"Okay," she agreed, sitting up slowly. "How so?"

Jackson took her hand as April sat upright, pulling her to the edge of the on-call room bed. It wasn't particularly big nor wide, and certainly not the place that they should have been experimenting with something like this, but at least one of them had remembered to lock the door of the room before they had undressed each other. They were here far more often than they were ever outside the hospital. It was more of a home, for the both of them. It was practically a way of christening their own little place.

That was exactly why the two of them had snuck off into the on-call room with hardly any conversation between the two of them, one look shared more than enough to know what the other was thinking. Despite how opposite they may have seemed on the surface level, they are quite talented when it came to reading how horny the other was. It helped that neither of them was subtle.

"You're gonna cum and wear yourself out quickly," he warned her, leaning forward and tagging a kiss. April could taste herself on his lips, licking her own when he pulled away and smiling at the words he promised her.

"Whatever you say," she murmured.

Laying his back flat on the mattress, both of his knees bent upward so he could place his feet flat on the sheets, settling down flat. "Here," he murmured, motioning her back closer to him.

April leaned down though she didn't crawl on top of him just yet, their lips meeting in another heated kiss. Her hair sprawled out around the both of them and curtained their faces as she deepened the kiss, letting a content groan pass from her lips into his. Kinky and new or not, she didn't have much of a preference, as long as it was him.

Both of their chests heaved for oxygen by the time that their lips parted again, her forehead tilting forward so that it rested against his. Though she loved kissing him, the ache between her thighs aching for his touch and more hadn't subsided.

"You ready?" Jackson asked, nipping her bottom lip.

"Yeah," she breathed out with a nod.

"Okay. You're gonna get on my lap, but face away from me, alright? Just trust me." He instructed her slowly, hand going to her hip to help guide her on top of him. "But don't open up your legs too wide, okay? Just place them around one of my thighs. Just one." The view of her ass from this angle was phenomenal. Certainly, something that he would enjoy watching.

Her hair tossed as she glanced over her shoulder. "Are you sure about this? Me facing away from you?" April asked, wetting her lips and furrowing her brows slightly. She normally preferred something more personal and intimate between them.

"Uh-huh," Jackson gave a slight nod of his head to her, running his hand along the curve of her spine. "You get to be in control. But lean forward, into my leg. Trust me, the way that your gonna rub against it, you're going to cum in no time. Go ahead."

Following his advice, April began to move her hips up and down along his length, one hand on the leg that she wasn't leaning against and the other gripping the edge of the mattress. It didn't take long to figure out on her own experience what the advantage of this position was even if she thought it was a little funny looking to be facing away from him like this. Her clit and pubic bone grinned right against him with every rise and fall of her hips, bringing her right back to the same edge that he had teased her from. She very quickly began to figure out exactly why he wanted her to try out this position.

"Was I right?" Jackson questioned, grabbing a handful of her plump ass and squeezing it firmly.

"Oh–oh, yes, yes." April moaned out, arching her back at a sinful curve and grinding down harder against him.

Even if it was a bit of a lazy position for him, Jackson thoroughly enjoyed seeing April work herself like this and giving her a little bit of control. As innocent as she looked and could act around other men, the shy exterior that he had seen her have for so long, seeing her let out a more primal side like this and take exactly what she wanted and needed was far too sexy.

"Oh yeah, just like that, Apes," he groaned and rolled up his hips to meet her with one thrust. "Come undone. Just like that. I know you want to, princess. So take what you want from me. It's all yours."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," April panted, dropping her head down as she ground down against him. With his encouragement, it didn't take much longer for her to be able to finally fall over the edge. Her walls squeezed around the length of his cock as an orgasm washed over her, hips jerking against him to ride out the powerful waves of pleasure that crashed throughout her body. She cried out his name, barely muffled, giving anyone in the hallway a clear idea of who was in there and what they were doing.

Shifting his own position, Jackson sat up, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "So, you like that, huh?"

The redhead was speechless, leaning her back into his frontside and slumping for a moment. She knew that he hadn't finished yet, that they weren't done, but she needed just a minute to try and breathe again. His hand stretched across her stomach before reaching up, massaging one of her breasts, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Yeah," April finally breathed out, setting her hand on top of his.

"I thought that you might." He moved some of his hair aside, sucking on that sweet spot on her neck. He waited just long enough till a mark would form across her porcelain skin and she groaned. "I've still got something else to try."

"What's that?" She asked, turning her head some to look at him.

"It's going to involve just some standing." Jackson murmured, thumbing across her nipple.

"Oh," she breathed out. "I don't know if I have the energy for that, Jackson." She admitted.

Jackson chuckled and sucked lightly earlobe before speaking. "You won't have to."

"Huh?"

"Trust me." He repeated, pulling his body away from hers slightly though hands remained on her, sliding from the swell of her breast to the curve of her hip, then up to her shoulder as he stood up. "I haven't failed you yet, have I?"

Eyebrows raised at him for a moment before April shook her head. She sucked in a deep breath before taking the hand that he offered and standing up. Her knees were just a little bit wobbly from the strength of her previous orgasm, but she would at least be fine for managing her own weight.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Showing is better than telling." Jackson reminded her, grinning.

Her eyes rolled at him playfully for a minute, but April was quickly distracted by a kiss as Jackson leaned down to meet her lips again. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself closer to him as their tongues meshed together, not wanting to feel any space between their bodies. He was all too eager to match that, her soft curves meeting his hard edges and eliminating any gaps.

Before any more questions could come from the redhead that he was so enamored with, Jackson reached down, each hand wrapping around one of her thighs. With a little too much ease, he lifted her up, wrapping each of her legs around his waist to hold her up tighter, leveraging his weight against him.

"Told you, no standing for you," he muttered against her lips.

April was just a little too stunned to say anything initially, only noise begin the inevitable moan passing through her lips when Jackson pushed inside of her again. He was holding her and fucking her at the same time like she weighed absolutely nothing to him.

And fuck, that was hot.

Normally, April prided herself in being both a feminist and a Christian woman, given that people often assumed that she couldn't be one because of the other. She liked being both. But right now, being held up and fucked and completely dependent on him, both of those things felt like they were being completely thrown out the woman, dripping wet for a man that she wasn't married to and clinging onto him desperately, eagerly and desperately being claimed and taken.

"Oh god, Jackson," she moaned out, her nails digging into the muscles of his back, able to feel the flex of them beneath her hands with the strength that he put on display as if it was nothing.

"That's right, princess." He gave a particularly hard thrust. "Just like that."

His hands squeezed tighter around her thighs as he fucked up into her, tight enough that more than likely, imprints of his grip would be left marked upon her in the coming days. It didn't matter much when they both knew that he was the only one who was ever going to see them.

Jackson would be marked as well, scratches across the upper half of his back. There was a good chance that they might be seen by someone at some point or another, changing into scrubs at the workplace or back out at the end of the day. Everyone knew that the two of them were screwing like bunnies at every chance that they got. He wouldn't be humiliated by the comments made – proud, if anything. She was the one who would blush and stutter over it.

"Shit, shit, you're so good." He grunted. She was lined up just right that his face could bury into the curve of her neck, kissing and sucking, drowning out his noises there.

"Do you want to cum again?" Jackson asked teasingly.

"Yes– oh god, yes, please, Jackson." April moaned.

Shifting her upward so that only one arm was holding onto her properly, the freed hand reached between their bodies so that his fingers could find her clit and begin to rub quick, tight circles across the nub so that she could be sent over the edge for a second time. She was easy to get off like this – he knew that. Penetration may not have always done it for her, but the second that he started touching her here, she was done for.

"Fuck, fuck, Jackson!" She cried out.

But Jackson was just about done for, too. He was always weak for when she started swearing like that, coming undone without any regret for what they did together.

"Dammit, April," he swore, squeezing onto her harder.

His own orgasm washed over him quick and hard and it took every ounce of strength that Jackson had left inside of him to keep the both of them upright. A few more tight circles over her clit send April flying over the edge once again with another orgasm shaking through her body. They both held onto each other tight as they rolled through it together, soaking out every bit of it.

"Told-" A kiss. "You–" Another. "So."

"Yeah, yeah you did." April slumped against him slightly though her grip didn't loosen.

Slowly Jackson moved to sit back down on the edge of the bed, not letting go of her legs until they are both settled on top of it. His nose nuzzled affectionately against the front of her shoulder, breathing in her scent for just a moment. It was a small something, just for himself.

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," Jackson chuckled out, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Apparently," she shook her head, taking a deep breath. "I'm worn out and we still have three hours left at work. And that's assuming that nothing else comes in."

"You know that you just jinxed yourself, right?" He commented, grinning at her.

Jackson reached over to grab his pants and pull them back on, also grabbing April's clothes and handing to them, knowing that she didn't like to lay around naked when they were in an on-call room quite as much as she did at home.

Only a minute after she had pulled on her clothes, both of their pagers went off with a 911 coming from Dr. Hunt in the emergency room. She furrowed her brows with a slight frown forming.

"You know what that's about?" April asked.

"Nope." He answered, shaking his head.

They both hurried down side by side to the emergency room, an apartment fire had brought in a couple of victims, some of which needed immediate surgery. Jackson took up someone first, and it wasn't long before the redhead joined him in the operating room to assist after the patient that she had started with coded and died. She had to move on quickly, just a part of what the job was, and she knew that he needed a little help with some of the injuries that went a little beyond plastics.

Gloved up and with her gown, April focused on her side of the table, but it didn't take her long to realize something about his surgical stance wasn't quite consistent with what it usually was. Her thighs were sore, but this was something else.

"Jackson, take a break for a minute. Your arms are shaking." She commented, looking up at him.

Light blue eyes met hers after a moment, where he could very easily see the smirk that was dazzling even behind her surgical mask, crinkling the skin on the outside of her eyes. His head shook and Jackson gave a slight roll of his eyes even though he knew exactly why she looked just so amused.

"Guess someone wore me out." He commented.

If there hadn't been a patient between them, April was sure she would have lightly hit him for that.


End file.
